jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
MONDO GROSSO
|birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = |occupation = Musician DJ Producer |genre = J-Pop Electro House Techno |twitter = |blog = |instagram = |website = https://mondogrosso.com/ http://www.shinichi-osawa.com/ }}Osawa Shinichi, better known by his stage name MONDO GROSSO, is a Japanese DJ and producer currently active in Japan. Profile *'Stage name:' MONDO GROSSO *'Real name:' Osawa Shinichi (大沢伸一) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' *'Zodiac:' Discography Albums= Studio Albums *1993.06.18 MONDO GROSSO *1995.10.20 Born Free *1997.08.21 CLOSER *2000.07.26 MG4 *2003.06.25 Next Wave *2007.09.26 The One (as Osawa Shinichi) *2010.06.16 SO2 (as Osawa Shinichi) *2011.07.27 Shinichi Osawa & Paul Chambers present SINGAPORE SWING (as Osawa Shinichi) *2017.06.07 Nandodemo Atarashiku Umareru (何度でも新しく生まれる; Reborn Again and Always Starting New) *2018.03.21 Attune / Detune Mini Albums *1993.10.21 MARBLE *1994.06.17 invisible man *2013.02.13 OTR EP#1 (as Osawa Shinichi) *2014.03.05 OTR EP#2 (as Osawa Shinichi) *2015.08.26 OTR EP#3 (as Osawa Shinichi) Compilation Albums *2000.??.?? SAKURAHILLS DISCO 3000 presented by Shinichi Osawa (as Osawa Shinichi) *2000.06.21 REAL 2 STEP (as Osawa Shinichi) *2000.08.23 MONDO GROSSO best *2000.10.18 MONDO GROSSO best remixes *2003.03.26 FEARLESS "THE HOUSE" (as Osawa Shinichi) *2004.07.21 MONDO GROSSO best + remixes *2004.07.22 make the style "drivin' slow" (as Osawa Shinichi) *2004.08.24 MIX THE VIBE (as Osawa Shinichi) *2005.08.03 Kitsuné Fur (as Osawa Shinichi) *2005.08.03 FEARLESS 4/4 ROCKERS (as Osawa Shinichi) *2007.02.21 Kitsuné Udon (as Osawa Shinichi) *2009.09.26 TEPPAN-YAKI -A Collection Of Remixes- (as Osawa Shinichi) *2013.02.13 OFF THE ROCKER presents SOFA DISCO (as Osawa Shinichi) *2013.02.13 Osawa Shinichi no Shigoto 2008-2012 (大沢伸一の仕事 2008-2012; Shinichi Osawa's Works 2008-2012) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2013.12.04 OFF THE ROCKER presents SOFA DISCO 2014 (as Osawa Shinichi) *2014.12.08 Music for instigator (as Osawa Shinichi) *2014.03.05 Osawa Shinichi no Shigoto 2012-2013 (大沢伸一の仕事 2012-2013; Shinichi Osawa's Works 2012-2013) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2015.06.24 Music for instigator #2 (as Osawa Shinichi) *2016.05.25 OFF THE ROCKER presents SOFA DISCO 15FW (as Osawa Shinichi) Remix Albums *1995.02.17 Pieces from the editing floor *1996.04.03 DIGGIN' INTO THE REAL *1998.03.21 THE MAN FROM THE SAKURA HILLS *2001.07.25 MG4R *2003.12.03 HENSHIN (Transformation) *2008.08.27 The One+ (as Osawa Shinichi) *2010.12.01 SO2 Remixes (as Osawa Shinichi) Live Albums *1995.07.05 The European Expedition *2004.06.30 LIVE ON THE NEXT WAVE *2011.09.14 iTunes Live: Shinichi Osawa (as Osawa Shinichi) |-| Singles= Singles *1995.06.07 Oh lord, let me do no wrong *1995.08.19 FAMILY *1997.05.21 Laughter in the rain *1997.07.24 EVERYDAY LIFE / THINGS KEEP CHANGIN' *2000.05.24 LIFE feat. bird *2000.07.26 BUTTERFLY *2000.08.30 NOW YOU KNOW BETTER *2001.04.25 DON'T LET GO *2002.05.02 BLZ *2002.10.30 Everything Needs Love feat. BoA *2003.05.02 SHININ' feat. Kj *2003.07.16 Hikari feat. UA (光; Light) *2017.04.28 Labyrinth (ラビリンス) Digital Singles *2007.09.26 Our Song (as Osawa Shinichi) *2008.08.06 Main Street Electrical Parade (Disneyland) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2008.09.29 Star Guitar (Europe) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2009.02.08 Push (as Osawa Shinichi) *2009.03.03 Star Guitar (US) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2009.07.14 Wild Cat / Tiger (CROQUEMONSIEUR) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2010.09.12 Singapore Swing E.P. (Shinichi Osawa & Paul Chambers) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2010.11.21 Zingaro EP (as Osawa Shinichi) *2010.12.06 Cyclone (Shinichi Osawa + SUPERBEATZ) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2011.03.02 MOROCCANTEA (CROQUEMONSIEUR) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2011.05.02 Love Will Guide You (as Osawa Shinichi) *2012.04.09 SPANKICK (Shinichi Osawa + Tomo Hirata) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2012.09.06 Singapore Madness (Shinichi Osawa & Paul Chambers) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2014.03.03 Dope 427 (Shinichi Osawa & Benny Benassi) (as Osawa Shinichi) *2014.04.08 Breaking Through the Night EP (as Osawa Shinichi) *2018.02.08 Itsuwari no Sympathy (偽りのシンパシー; False Sympathy) *2019.05.27 LIFE (Retune) feat. bird *2019.09.06 Just Used Music Again (RHYME SO) (as Osawa Shinichi) |-| Others= Vinyls *2017.12.17 Haru wa Towa ni Mezameru (春はトワに目覚める; Spring Awakens Eternally) *2018.04.21 KEMURI / TURN IT UP *2019.08.07 LIFE (Nextune) feat. bird DVDs *1995.07.21 The European Expedition *2001.07.25 MG4V Discography Featured In Soundtracks *2018.09.26 BANANA FISH Original Soundtrack *2019.07.03 Diner Original Soundtrack (映画「Diner ダイナー」Original Soundtrack) Works *1993.12.21 Toshinori Kondo - Club New Light (#1 Just Damage) *1995.09.25 Monday Michiru - Jazz Brat (co-producer) *1996.09.24 UA - Rhythm *1997.03.21 Yoko Oginome - LOOK UP TO THE SKY *1997.08.21 Yoko Oginome - Make It On My Own *1997.08.25 Ryo - Belladonna (#6 in the morning) *1997.09.21 Chara - Junior Sweet (#8 Watashi wa Kawaii Hito to Iwaretai, #9 Junior Sweet) *1998.07.25 Ryo - Kiete yo *1998.11.06 Clementine - Heure D'été *1998.11.21 Njuk - Te wo Tsunagu Yori mo Tsuyoku *1998.11.26 sugar soul - sauce *1998.07.23 Janet Kay - Making History (#5 What Cha' Gonna Do For Me, #8 Stay) *1998.07.23 Monday Michiru - You Make Me (as Sakura Hills Disco 3000) *1999.03.20 bird - SOULS *1999.05.21 wyolica - Kanashimi Wagamama *1999.06.30 bird - BEATS *1999.07.14 Monday Michiru - Play It By Ear *1999.07.23 bird - bird *1999.08.25 bird - Kimi no Oto ga Kikoeru Basho e *1999.09.22 Monday Michiru - Optimista *1999.10.01 wyolica - Kaze wo Atsumete *1999.10.06 bird - Sora no Hitomi *1999.10.20 Monday Michiru - Tomorrow's Sunrise *1999.12.01 bird - Michiteyuku Kuchibiru *2000.01.21 wyolica - Ai wo Utae *2000.02.02 wyolica - who said "La La..."? *2000.04.01 bird - GAME *2000.04.19 wyolica - Saa Ikou *2000.08.02 wyolica - red song *2000.09.22 bird - Oasis *2000.11.08 Shiina Junpei - Sekai (as SLEEPY TONGUE) *2000.11.22 bird - MINDTRAVEL *2000.11.22 bird - MINDTRAVEL *2001.01.31 bird - Mermaid 3000 *2001.02.15 Osawa Shinichi & Fujiwara Hiroshi - LOST CHILD feat. Crystal Kay *2001.03.07 bird - Sakura *2001.05.23 wyolica - Shelter *2003.04.09 Nakashima Mika - Love Addict *2004.11.24 Ken Hirai - SENTIMENTALovers (#10 nostalgia) *2004.12.08 Eri Nobuchika - Lights *2005.04.06 Eri Nobuchika - Voice *2005.06.29 Eri Nobuchika - Sketch for Summer *2005.08.03 mink - mink (#10 Don't You Worry 'Bout A Thing) *2005.12.07 Eri Nobuchika - Kodou *2005.12.21 Eri Nobuchika - nobuchikaeri *2006.03.01 Eri Nobuchika - Yume no Kakera *2006.05.10 Eri Nobuchika - nobuchikaeri.rx *2008.03.12 Namie Amuro - 60s 70s 80s (#3 WHAT A FEELING) (co-producer) *2008.07.23 Emi Tawata - LOVE&PEACE (#1 FLOWERS) *2009.02.18 Tomoyasu Hotei - GUITARYTHM V (#8 VICIOUS BEAT CLASHERS) *2009.03.11 CHEMISTRY - the CHEMISTRY joint album (#5 Party Nite (as KANAME x Shinichi Osawa)) *2010.08.10 Angelababy - Beauty Survivor *2010.09.08 MINMI - Patto Hana Saku feat. VERBAL *2010.11.24 THE LOWBROWS - EMOTION (#4 WOW prod. by SHINICHI OSAWA) *2011.03.16 VERBAL - VISIONAIR (#4 DOPE BOY FRESH, #14 NOTHING) *2011.07.04 BeatauCue - Falcon Punch EP (#4 H.O.W.L. (BeatauCue & Shinichi Osawa)) *2011.07.27 Namie Amuro - NAKED/Fight Together/Tempest (#1 NAKED) *2011.09.11 Wakadanna - LIFE IS MOUNTAIN (#12 SUITE) *2011.09.18 JUJU - Distance (#2 Heart Beat) *2011.09.28 Tachibana Hajime - Monaco (#6 Coming Into Los Angeles, #8 Modern Things Karaoke) *2011.10.12 Be-ppin' - MY•EYE•YAH *2011.10.26 Wakadanna - TASUKI/Aozora *2012.01.25 Tamaki Nami - LADY MIND *2012.02.08 moumoon - No Night Land (#8 Bon Appetit) *2012.02.19 Popular Computer - Lite (#5 Just for All I Have feat. Shinichi Osawa)) *2012.03.07 Benny Benassi - Electroman (#16 DOPE 427 (Shinichi Osawa & Benny Benassi)) *2012.06.13 MEG - TRAP (arrangement) *2012.06.20 Happiness - Happy Time (#10 Magic na... Love) *2012.07.04 MINMI - La La La ~Ai no Uta~ (arrangement/mix) *2012.10.10 Tamaki Nami - PARADISE *2013.07.25 MINMI - I LOVE (#1 Lavender, #6 La La La ~Ai no Uta~ (additional arrangement/mix), #9 CHIKA no Theme (mix), #10 Kimi ga Suki (mix), #12 Ribbon (arrangement/mix)) *2013.09.02 The Subs - Collaborations 1/2 (#3 Demon (The Subs & Shinichi Osawa)) *2013.09.11 Yamashita Tomohisa - A NUDE (#7 Genshi-teki ja Naito ~Anarogu Rabu~) (arrangement) *2013.10.02 AFTERSCHOOL - Heaven *2014.01.29 AFTERSCHOOL - Shh *2014.03.28 Towa Tei - 18 (TOWA TEI with SHINICHI OSAWA) *2014.06.28 Yamashita Tomohisa - Asobi (#6 Dress Code:) *2014.10.29 JASMINE - PURE LOVE BEST (#13 Happy Dayz - co-producer) *2014.12.03 JUJU - Request II (#7 Can't Stop Fallin' in Love) *2015.10.01 JUJU - Yumemiru Chansou Ningyou *2015.12.09 JUJU - WHAT YOU WANT (#4 The One (I Want)) *2016.08.10 Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - summer dejavu *2017.06.06 FAKY - Unwrapped (#1 Keep Out) *2017.06.14 RHYME - Ominous Sounds (additional production, mixing, and mastering) *2018.03.28 Various Artists - IA/04 -STAR- (#4 LOVE LIFE PEACE) *2018.06.06 Hamada Mariko - NEXT TEARDROP (#5 Bird (songwriter)) *2019.01.26 Natsuki Mari - Co・ro・na / Watashi wo Ikite *2019.03.06 iri - Shade (#1 Shade) *2019.04.24 Kis-My-Ft2 - FREE HUGS! (Disc 2, #1 Love=X2U (Fujigaya Taisuke solo)) *2019.11.27 Sakamoto Maaya - Kyou Dake no Ongaku (#3 Hawking no Sora ni) References Gallery External Links *Official Website *Twitter *Instagram Category:Male Category:1967 Births Category:February Births Category:Aquarius Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Blood Type O Category:Male Soloists Category:Producer Category:DJ